The invention is a cover diaphragm which easily attaches around the outer edge of a stethoscope pickup, which is the only part which will contact a person examined with the stethoscope, which is disposable, which can be cleaned for reuse, which can be used in place of a diaphragm supplied with the stethoscope, and which can be used with a supplied diaphragm.
When parts of a stethoscope contact a person being examined by the stethoscope these contacting parts become contaminated with any pathogens contacted on the person, and then when this stethoscope is used to examine another person those pathogens are transmitted to the second person. This problem has been acknowledged in prior art where several solutions have been shown. These solutions however do not keep the acoustic properties of the stethoscope constant from one use to the next, do not have the features of this cover diaphragm, and can not be used alone as the diaphragm for a stethoscope high frequency pickup.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,255,841 Hasbrouck shows a cover for a bell stethoscope pickup. The bell pickup is used for listening to low frequency sounds whereas a diaphragm pickup is used for listening to high frequency sounds. The diaphragm attenuates low frequency sounds to make the high frequency sounds easier to hear. The Hasbrouck cover can not be used with a supplied diaphragm because of its shape and can not be used in place of a supplied diaphragm because it does not have the low frequency attenuating property needed for a diaphragm pickup.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,368 Plourde teaches an elastic cover for a diaphragm pickup. This can not be used in place of a supplied diaphragm because it has elasticity designed to conform to an examinee's skin and this skin conformable elastic cover does not have the stiffness needed to attenuate low frequency sounds. Also, the layer of air trapped between this cover and a supplied diaphragm will change the acoustic properties of the pickup. Unavoidable variations in the tension in this cover and in the pressure of the trapped air will change the acoustic properties of the stethoscope from one use to another. These limitations are shared by the skin conformable elastic sheath stethoscope covers shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,314 by Kendall, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,023 by Lawton, and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,193 by Mandiberg.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,686,706 Wurzburger shows an adhesive diaphragm cover which is attached onto a supplied diaphragm. This can not be used in place of the diaphragm onto which it must be attached. When it is used with the supplied diaphragm it will change the acoustic properties of the diaphragm pickup. Buildup of adhesive on the supplied diaphragm over time from using these covers will further change the acoustic properties of the diaphragm pickup from one use to another whereas generally constant acoustic properties are desired so that stethoscope users can appropriately evaluate the sounds heard.
The prior art suggestions do not solve the problem of isolating a stethoscope pickup from pathogens without introducing unwanted changes in the acoustic properties of the stethoscope.